


The Shocking Revelations One Finds While Drunk

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>: This fic is based on two Haiku's by Newbluemoon and heavily based on This piece of art by thedeathchamber. This is actually the second part of a 3 part series- although all the parts are able to stand alone  and each is narrated by a different character. This one is Alfred's POV</p></blockquote>





	The Shocking Revelations One Finds While Drunk

Oral fixation.  
Lick. Bite. Suck. Taste. Tongue. Lips. Teeth.  
Oh, we both have one.

Even with these scars  
Your body is so perfect  
Rippling. Soft. Hard. Mine.

 

\-----------------------------------From I'll tell you in a Haiku by Newbluemoon

Alfred was mentally exhausted. This had been such a sad day for him. He had been very close to Rachel Dawes. They had often had lunch or dinner during the years that Bruce was missing. It was hard to believe that it had been a year since she had died.   
Bruce had told him to get out of the house so Alfred went to put flowers on her grave and then he called Lucius for some 'forgetting' sex. Lucius was very obliging, but he was preoccupied, as if Alfred was another thing on his to-do list. He left Alfred in the hotel room that they'd rented at Bruce's hotel, comped, of course. There were perks to being Bruce's personal butler and CEO of his company.   
After Lucius left, Alfred ordered room service and a movie and tried to relax. It worked and he even fell asleep. When he awoke it was early evening. He got dressed and tucked the room card key into his pocket and left for the Manor. He had given Bruce all day and he was sure that the billionaire was either out on a date by now or out as Batman. He suspected the latter.

When Alfred got to the Manor, he knew immediately that Bruce wasn't there. There had been something going on with Bruce lately. He was irritable followed by calm. He'd be surly one minute and all sweet the next. Then there was also the matter of the bedspreads. Bruce had bought three new bedspreads in three weeks. Alfred wasn't sure what was going on but something didn't feel right.

Alfred saw that the day maid had left Bruce's dry cleaning and he decided to take it up to Bruce's room since he wasn't there. When he got there, things weren't as neat as usual. The bedspread was rumpled and there were towels on the floor. Alfred automatically began to pick up the towels when he noticed something odd. A smudge of green on the beige towel.

A chill went through Alfred. Why would there be green on the towel. He looked over at the rumpled bedspread. Part of him wanted to turn around and not go forward. He took a deep breath and went over to the still rumpled bedspread and looked. Sure enough, it was greasepaint. That explained why Bruce was getting rid of his bedspreads.

Alfred wasn't under any illusion about what this meant. Bruce had been acting odd ever since they moved back to the rebuilt manor. Alfred didn't have to think too hard about the implications of green dye on a towel or greasepaint on the bedspread. It was pretty obvious. Either Bruce had been entertaining the Joker or he had hired a clown for personal reasons- which led right back to the Joker anyway. Alfred wasn't a fool. He had noticed immediately that there was a connection between the two. The fiend planned things to get under Bruce's skin. Bruce reacted to the Joker like no other villein. The devilish clown brought out violence and anger in Bruce. He shook Bruce out of his zone. It wasn't really that far of a leap from there to the two of them in bed together. Still, the knowledge that this might be going on made Alfred sick to his stomach. He wondered where Bruce was now. He suspected that he had gone back to the penthouse. Bruce seemed to like staying there.

Alfred calmly went and got in the car. He could have gone back to the hotel to wait for Lucius. He could have gone out and gotten drunk. But he decided to go where he knew that he would find Bruce and the Joker together. The Penthouse.

The penthouse was dark as Alfred got off the elevator. He made his way quietly to Bruce's room and peaked around the corner.

Bruce and the Joker were on the bed. The Joker wasn't wearing his makeup, which surprised Alfred. Both men were on their knees, with the Joker in Bruce's lap. Alfred noted how close Bruce was holding his lover as they rocked together, kissing deeply. The kiss broke and their eyes met and Alfred was horrified. The way they looked at each other- this was two men completely enthralled with each other. .   
Alfred fled..

Hours later as Alfred made it back to the room at the hotel, somewhat the worse for wear for drink. Lucius was there and he calmly put Alfred to bed, not asking what had upset him so. Lucius knew that Alfred was not a heavy drinker.

I belong to you, I belong to you, I belong to you...The words beat a staccato into Alfred's pounding head. He opened his eyes to see Lucius standing over him holding a glass containing headache powders. Alfred drank it down.  
I belong to you, I belong to you, I belong to you...The words were still pounding through Alfred's head even as his headache receded. Then it hit him. That is what Bruce and the Joker were saying to each other. When he saw them, that's what they had been whispering, gasping to each other. Alfred felt nauseous and he knew it had nothing to do with his hangover.

Lucius had departed and Alfred decided to return to the Penthouse. It was very early and the sun was coming up. Alfred still felt awful and he planned to talk to Bruce and then go back to bed.   
He padded softly down to Bruce's room and was surprised to find that the Joker was still there. Both men were asleep, Bruce laying on his back and the Joker asleep with his head on Bruce's chest, as if he had gone to sleep listening to Bruce's heart, which he had. When Alfred stepped into the room, the Joker bolted up immediately and seeing him, smiled.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> : This fic is based on two Haiku's by Newbluemoon and heavily based on This piece of art by thedeathchamber. This is actually the second part of a 3 part series- although all the parts are able to stand alone and each is narrated by a different character. This one is Alfred's POV


End file.
